Secrets and Lies and Promises and Flights
by miaadventure
Summary: Takes place after OTGSY, GG4. Cammie runs away, but instead of finding the Circle, someone else finds her and changes the Chameleon into someone Zach doesn't recognize anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place after GG4. I don't own any of Ally Carter's amazing work, and I do pull out quotes from the book, so THEY ARE NOT MINE. Page numbers are at the end of the chapter, if I do use any quotes.**

..

"What do you think of when someone says your name?" asked the nationally known and highly esteemed journalist for the 'most popular morning news show in America'.

The interviewee sighed. "I'd like to think that I'm still a 'normal' girl. I mean, I am, but after getting discovered, everything's kind of been a blur for me." She gave an award winning smile as the reporter prepared her next question.

"Yes, for our other viewers, you were discovered by multimedia star Derek Crestwater. What was it like, when you were out there, the first time meeting him?"

"I was immediately shocked when he stopped me halfway through my song cover. I never thought I would meet him, and he was always such a huge role model of mine… Derek's amazing."

"What do you think is the most important thing you've learned ever since beginning this journey?"

Cameron Morgan, newly discovered singer and actress bit her lip ever so slightly. "There's so much I've learned. But I think the biggest thing that I'll carry on with me for the rest of my life is to never trust someone too much. I've been hurt so many times by countless people, and I'm so grateful to Derek for… For _repairing_ me. I truly love him for that."

Kyra Dasher had a growing smile on her face. "Thank you so much for the interview, Cammie."

"Anytime, Kyra. Your interviews are always fun." She winked before leaving Kyra to go to her recording studio.

Zachary Goode watched the interview from one of the televisions at Gallagher Academy, and felt a pang in his chest when Cammie answered the last question.

Because he realized that he hurt her.

Because he realized she trusted him.

Because he realized that he should've pushed her away before it was too late.

And now, Cammie Morgan had a face that was instantly recognizable all across the United States.

She was no longer the Chameleon he used to know.

..

_Zach's POV._

The last time I had seen her in person was before summer came.

In summer she ran away.

In summer I tried to look for her.

In fall she was discovered.

In fall she became famous.

In fall I learned she could sing.

Cammie was the only person who didn't know who I truly was. I didn't want her knowing at all- I didn't want her to _look _at me differently.

With those eyes that I see peering at me too often in the spy world. Eyes full of disgust, revenge, and distaste.

_It wasn't my fault! _I wanted to scream at them. _I'm NOT HER!_

And Cammie didn't know that. She wouldn't judge me, I knew that. She wouldn't judge me as long as she didn't know.

My own mother told her before I could.

"_She's your mother."_

"_Gallagher Girl-"_

"_Don't touch me."*_

When she said that I really hoped she felt the same spark I did. If she did, her eyes gave no clue of it. They were only filled with anger, and I knew she thought my mother killed her dad.

"_Cammie, I-"**_

_She pulled away from me._

Then again, I was the one who told her to run away. It was all my fault, and because of me, I had lost the one person that trusted me.

Trust_ed._

And I was the one who broke that trust.

I could only hope she was happy.

But I would maybe never be.

..

_Cammie's POV._

"Nice interview," Derek commented as I ran into the limo, sitting next to him.

"Kyra's nice. She's chill."

We laughed, and he handed me a cookie and a coffee.

"Is it-"

"Double chocolate chip Frappuccino with white mocha and whipped cream?" We chorused together.

"Yes," Derek answered, smirking.

It reminded me of Zach, but I didn't dare let my smile falter. After all, actresses could hide everything, right?

_Spies _could hide everything.

Now practically everything reminded me of Zach.

Great.

_You have to move on, _I told myself. _He lied. He didn't tell you. His _mom _had to tell you _for _him. Focus on Derek. He's the only one so far who's never lied to you. You can trust him._

"So you'll be recording for the next few hours, and then one more interview before you're free. Here," he said, handing me my agenda for the rest of the week. I scanned over it, letting my only-developed-because-I-was-a-spy photographic memory remember it.

_MONDAY:_

_-Live interview with morning radio talk show host_

_-Recording_

_-Interview with nightly comedy show_

"Your schedule's generally the same for the week. Interviews, recording, interviews. You've become quite the star."

"Only because of you, Derek," I threw him a wink and kissed his cheek before stepping out of the limousine that had parked itself in front of _Perfextion, _the recording studio's doors.

..

_Zach's POV._

"Hey Cam! Whatcha doing? … Oh? Sorry to bother you-" she laughed. "Yeah, call me back later when you're all done."

Of course Cammie would keep in touch with her four best friends. They all hated me, slightly, but they knew me and they knew I would never intentionally hurt her.

"How is she?" I asked Macey.

"Sounds normal. But we all know that's just an act."

I ran a hand through my hair and laid back down on Cammie's bed. Now that was she gone, I spent most of my free time in the girls' room trying to keep as up to date as I could on how she was doing. Blackthorne wasn't going to have an exchange anytime soon, so basically I could just be a loner on the school grounds or hang out with her friends.

I chose the latter, obviously.

"Zach?" Abby knocked six times in rapid succession on the door before pushing it open and peeking her head in. "Someone wants to see you."

For a split second I thought it was Cammie, but no.

"Dude. You've crashed and burned. You're _still _burning. Hey, but I'd gladly be in your position right now if it means getting to constantly hang around with my _British Bombshell._"

"Grant?"

I sat up from the bed to see my blonde friend plop next to me and wrap an arm around my shoulder. "Zach. Uh. Ree. Is this how you're spending all your free time?"

"I-"

"Don't answer that. Now that I'm here, I need to show you that I can break your high score on Call of Duty and Halo. _And _I brought Mortal Kombat, so we need to see who's the true video game king. Sadly, it won't be you anymore," he announced, standing up on the bed to throw a fist in the air. After a momentary pause, he looked down.

"Ladies. Would you like to join us?"

Bex's eyes were bright with anger and she barely showed a hint of a crush. "I will crush you in all of those games so prepare to have your as-"

Liz covered her ears, ever so pure and Bex caught herself. "Sorry, Liz."

Grant smirked (learned from me) and jumped down to stand in front of Bex. "British Bombshell. I'd. Like. To. See. You. Try."

And with that Bex assumed a flirty smile and draped her hands on his arm, only to flip him on the ground and kick him twice in a place that I never wanted to be hit in again.

Leave it up to Grant to lighten up every situation.

..

_Cammie's POV._

"_All I want for Christmas, is you..._" I let my voice trail off before pulling my headphones off and sneaking a glance at the sound editor who flashed me a smile and a thumbs up. We were recording my Christmas album to be released later in the month, just before the holiday season.

"That's the last song! I guess we finished earlier than expected, so feel free to just chill here until your car pulls up to take you to your interview."

"Could you guys scratch the car deal? I was planning on just walking."

They all looked at me oddly. "Are… Are you sure? People are going to recognize you, paparazzi?" I shrugged, indifferent to it all. "Doesn't matter to me. I just haven't gone out in a while and I kind of miss it, actually."

They nodded in the room across from me and handed me walking directions to the venue where I was getting interviewed.

"You might want to leave now. It takes a long time walking."

For _you._

..

They had given me a route using all the back roads and those less traveled. I was incredibly grateful to them for that, because I didn't want fans to start recognizing me and mobbing me. To be honest, I was still unsure about my pavement artist skills. I've heard of fans who can recognize their favorite artists' scent from over 50 feet away, and that scares me. At least in the more quiet areas I can make sure no one's tailing me.

The venue I was going to be interviewed in was about three miles away, an area I could cover walking in maybe twelve minutes at the most.

The air was quiet, peaceful. There were the cars in front of the houses that whizzed by, and luckily I didn't get noticed my whole walk.

Derek was waiting for me outside Panorama Hall, smiling as he watched me sprint across the street to join him and take his arm.

"You risked a lot."

"I know."

"No one caught you?"

"Nope."

"Good. Do it again and your contract will be in danger..." He cocked an eyebrow and for the briefest moment reminded me of Mr. Solomon. The Mr. Solomon who was in a _coma. _"So don't get caught."

..

_Zach's POV._

Even though Grant was yelling at Bex while playing the game, I was sprawled over the couch and pressing buttons quite casually.

Grant was sweating by the time I had beaten him. "How did you beat me _again?! _You weren't even doing anything!"

Bex smirked and rolled her eyes. "He hacked into the server," Liz explained. "There's a series of moves that he can now do that allow him to completely wipe out his opponent's energy levels."

Grant glared at me. "How dare you." I shrugged and tossed Bex the controller. "Beat him."

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Did you ever doubt me, _Zachary?_"

And while the two commenced their battle in Mortal Kombat, Macey threw her phone to me. "Check my messages."

..

_Zach's torn up about you._

**_Well no s*** Sherlock._**

_Seriously. He misses you and just wants to talk to you._

**_He freaking lied to me._**

_He led you to assume._

**_HE LIED!_**

_About what?!_

**_His mom has been trying to kill me and he never told me. _**

_Cam just talk to him._

**_No._**

_He _loves _you._

_.._

It said that she had read it a few hours ago but still hadn't replied.

Was it true, what Macey last sent?

I didn't know.

"HA! Now, what will our punishment be?" A coy looking Bex asked Grant, who was holding his head down in shame.

"Did you really lose to Bex?" I asked him. "Because even I've beaten Bex before."

"She tricked me!" He said accusingly, pointing to her. But Bex shrugged and looked at Macey.

"Waxing."

"Waxing?" Grant and I asked in horror, only to have three girls look at us with a dangerous glint in their eyes.

"Waxing."

..

_Cammie's POV._

"So how's your love life? Anyone you find particularly amazing in your life? What about past boyfriends?"

"There are a few," I hinted. "And I've had… One past boyfriend. Another one got dangerously close."

The late night talk show host leaned back in his chair, eyebrow raised. "First names?"

"Josh and Zachary." It took all my willpower not to spit out the last name.

"Did you have a favorite?"

The whole crowd leaned forward as if someone was pulling them towards me. So I leaned towards the host. "I'll leave that for you to find out. Which one would make a better ship name with me?"

He laughed. "Okay, so I guess it's Jammie versus Zammie. They're honestly both cute but we'll leave it up to the crowd to decide… And viewers at home. Tweet out #Jammie or #Zammie, and we'll have the results at the end of the show!"

I smiled when inside I really wanted to crumple up into a ball and assume a fetal position.

Maybe it was because I was scared Josh would win.

Maybe it was because I was scared Zach would win.

Because maybe inside I really wanted Zach to win.

..

_Zach's POV._

"_Tweet out #Jammie or #Zammie, and we'll have the results at the end of the show!"_

At that everyone around me took out their phones and started tweeting. "Why are you guys voting?"

"Because we want you to _win,_" Macey insisted. "If Cammie sees that everyone ships you and her, then maybe she'll come back and talk to you."

"_So, Cammie, how about we make a deal?"_

"_Okay. Hit me."_

"_Whoever wins, you have to call, and tell them something you've wanted to tell them."_

"_Deal."_

"DEAL?!" Bex yelled at the TV. "Zach. If you win, she's going to call you. You better pick up and make the conversation last as long as possible."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No-"

"Zachary Goode if you don't do this I will personally make sure you are just as tortured as Grant will be after we're done with him."

"Fine."

I crossed my arms and sat down, defeated.

"You know," Liz said, her soft voice barely sounding louder than the TV. "you and Cammie really are alike."

_We know each other down to the core, _I wanted to say, but instantly realized that was untrue.

And suddenly, I realized just how hurt Cammie felt when she thought I had lied to her.

_Because she didn't want me to keep any more secrets._

I looked at her, laughing on the screen.

_No more secrets. I promise._

..

_Cammie's POV._

I was terrified of what the outcome would be.

As the clock ticked down, I closed my eyes just as he said,

"And the winner is… Zammie! Go call that boyfriend of yours."

And then I remembered that I had friends who were spies who might have hacked into the servers.

Surprisingly, my hand didn't tremble as I called him. I put the phone on speakerphone and laid it on the desk to let everyone hear.

"_Hey, Cam," _he said, his voice sounding deeper.

"Hey Zach. I take it you're watching?"

He laughed, and it hurt me. "_Yup. Now, what have you wanted to tell me that you haven't told anyone just yet?"_

My breath caught in my throat as I internally debated with myself what to tell him.

I saw his face, his smirk in my head. I heard his laugh, felt his warmth.

And I missed him.

"Zach..."

"_Yeah, Cam?"_

"I... " I picked up the phone, turned off speakerphone, and whispered into it-

"_I miss you."_

There was silence on the other end, and I felt the whole audience watching me. But somehow, the world seemed to stop just for us when he said,

"_...Okay."_

And with that he hang up.

And I ran off of the set, hailed a taxi, and booked the next possible flight to Virginia.

..

_Zach's POV._

_She said she missed me._

I hung up without thinking and checked my schedule.

I was free for the next few days.

Maybe a flight to California wouldn't be all that bad.

..

**This was a really random idea I had that I didn't want to put in Snippets. I'm probably going to continue this as a two or three-shot. RFRF (Read, Follow, Review, Favorite) and check out my other stories!**

***Page 235 of Only the Good Spy Young**

****Page 236 of Only the Good Spy Young**

**~Mia**


	2. Author's Note

**I'm alive and I'm doing well and I'm back from an OMG TWO YEAR HIATUS I AM SO SORRY.**

**Anyways, this is a really short AN, as you can see. My bio has more information on what's up, so please check that out! I'm uploading a new story tomorrow in the Girl Meets World fandom and I would also be super grateful if you looked at that too.**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me; you're wonderful.**


End file.
